We Live
by BubblyJolie
Summary: Booth and Bones got suspended and are trying to use up all their free time now
1. Chapter 1

Okay I have been working on a fanfic of Bones (Most of you probably haven't heard of it) It is still a work in progress but I would like to know what you think about it!..

Complete darkness covered every inch of the room. A phone rings and it sounds far away but yet only a foot and a half away.

Bones arm pops out of the covers and picks up the phone and puts it back on the receiver. Bones moans and rolls over and gets comfortable again. Once again the phone rings and rings; Bones picks up the phone again and puts it on the receiver again. Bones once again rolls over and gets comfy.

After 15 minutes Bones hears pounding on the door, the knock starts getting louder and louder. After three minutes the knocking stops. The door creaks open and Bone is alert and awake.

"Bones" yells Booth

Bones comes out of her bedroom sluggishly

"Booth, what the hell is your problem?" screamed Bones

"I've been calling your for hours now and you keep hanging up on me," said Booth

"Well, I don't feel good and I need sleep," explained Bones

"I'm sorry Bones. We have a new case," said Bones hopefully trying to cheer Bones up.

"Have them get someone else to help you. I don't feel good and I'm not going to work. You know the way out," said Bones as she started to head back to her bedroom.

Okay I have way more written but I want to know what you think. I usually don't let people read what I write but I thought might as well let people read them. I one day might be a novelist, so I should get practice at letting people read what I write. I can take that it is horrible, so don't hold anything back!

Booth didn't want to cause any bedlam this early in the morning, so he just walked out of her apartment. As Booth walked to his FBI issued Black SUV, he thought about how much he loved Bones

Booth reached the Jeffersonian and went sstraight to Dr. Goodman.

"Dr. Goodman, Bones doesn't want to work this case I need someone else"

"I'm sorry I don't have anyone else"

"We need someone to solve the case"

"You'll need someone else to work the case."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took me so long to finally get the second chapter up! I was hyped up on Vicodin for the last couple of weeks so I didn't get to write much and I was sleeping almost all day! So I hope this was worth the wait!!_

Booth walked out of Dr. Goodman's office, more like stormed out and walked to the SUV. Booth decided to go to someonw with mroe power; the FBI. When Booth got to the FBI Building, he walked straight to the Chief.

"Chief, I need someone to help me with the case I was just assigned because Dr. Brennan is sick"

"Okay, you can have Dr. Cameron. She has 3 degrees and very well trained. So do you want her to help you with the case?"

"Yes, right about now I would take a monkey" said Booth sacracstically.

"I will call Dr. Cameron right now"

The Chief picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a couple of rings guessed Booth she picked up the phone. Booth could hear the entire conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hello Dr. Cameron?"

"Yes"

"We need your help with a case" said the chief flattly

"Who is this?"

"Oh I'm sorry this is the FBI"

"Why do you need my help?"

"Our usual antropologist is sick and can't come into work"

"Where do you want me tyo meet you?"

"You'll have a partner Seeley Booth"

"Is he going to pick me up?"

Booth nodded hi head.

"Yes"

"My address is 6192 Miranda Ave"

"He'll be right there"

Booth told the chied thanks for his help. Booth left in search of Dr. Cameron's house. After a grueling hour and a half and a lot of wrong turns he reached her house. Booth climbed out of his SUV and walked up to the door and knocked on the door. After a I'll be right there out came a women alot hotter than he imagined. She put her make up on tastfully, she had beautiful blond wavy hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Are you Dr. Cameron?"

"Yes, then you must be Special Agent Seeley Booth"

"Yes guilty as charged. We need to hurry to get to the crime scene"

Booth and Dr. Cameron walked to the SUV. Booth opened and held the door open for Dr. Cameron.

"Sorry should I have not done that. Bones gets mad at me for that stuff"

Booth walked over to his side and climbed in.

"Who's Bones?"

"What?"

"Bones, you said Bones gets mad when you do that"

"She's my partner"

"Bones is a weird name for someone"

"Bones isn't her real name. her real name is Temperance.

"That's a weird name too"

_So was the story worth the wait?? Yes, No, Maybe so?? I hope it was! I will try to update the story a lot more than this but we'll see!! People may think I have a drug problem but I don't :nervous laugh: I don't think! I hoped you enjoyed it!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been really sick lately and the doctors don't know whats wrong with me and now I have been having random tests done! I hope you like the story so far!_

"Don't insult Bones, she's my partner **and **my friend!" said Booth a little hot tempered.

"Sorry didn't meant to insult your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend whispering I wish.

"Oh so you like her then"

"No"

"You just said I wish"

"Your just like Bones, you don't when to shut up"

The rest of the car ride was in complete silence except for the sound of the engine. When they got to the crime scene, Booth got out of the car and Cameron had to open her own door this time. Booth showed Dr. Cameron where to go. Booth and Dr. Cameron ducked under the tape that was blocking off the crime scene. A police officer walked over to them and stopped them right where they were at.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth and my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan… I mean Dr. Allison Cameron. We're here to look at the bones," said Booth looking a little embarrassed mixing her name up with Bones' how could have gotten it right his mind was on Bones and how beautiful she looked even with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Bones are over there" said the officer while pointing behind himself.

"Thank-you"

Booth started to walk and Dr. Cameron followed. Dr. Cameron walks around Booth because he must have been walking to slow for her. Wow, Dr. Cameron is a lot like Tempe thought Booth. Booth finally caught up to Dr. Cameron, when Booth saw the bones he couldn't even believe they were even human. There was some decomposing flesh still sticking to the rib cage, all the internal organ had rotted away so that told him that they body had been sitting for more than a few day. I am so starting to become like Temperance thought Booth.

"Where is the skull?" asked Dr. Cameron

"The skull is in a evidence bag" said a police officer.

"Why is the skull in a evidence bag, I haven't even got to look at the skull yet" explained Dr. Cameron and her voice started to slowly rise.

"It was shattered to about 30 pieces and we didn't want to lose any of the bone fragments"

"Okay, when can we look at the skull?"

"It's was sent to the Jeffersonian"

"We can leave right now if you would like"

Booth and Dr. Cameron started to head over to the black SUV. Booth again opened the door and held it open for Dr. Cameron. Dr. Cameron gave booth a sexy smile in return as she climbed into the SUV, Booth shuts the door. Booth walks all the way around so Cameron can't see him blushing. Booth climbs into the SUV and starts driving to the Jeffersonian.

" Your name sound really familiar" said Booth.

"It's just like the character from the show House M.D."

"Oh, now I remember I always watch that show or try to.

With that said the car filled with silence again, until Dr. Cameron broke the silence just like Bones does all the time.

"Why do you deny liking Dr. Brennan?"

"Because I don't like Brennan!"

"Okay, so since you don't like Dr. Brennan, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Sorry, I can't"

"Why? Because you like Dr. Brennan"

"I don't date people I work me" Except Cam but Booth didn't say that out loud.

"Do you like me though?"

"I don't know you that well"

"You said I was like Dr. Brennan"

"Only when you don't know when to shut up"

"Do you like it when Brennan is continuously talking?"

"Sometimes, why are we having this discussion?"

"I don't know. I still want to know if you like me."

"I will go on a date with you and after I'll tell you."

After Dr. Cameron and Booth discussed where to eat and at what time they reached the Jeffersonian. Booth hopped out of the SUV and walked around and opened the door for Dr. Cameron

"Thank-you Booth"

"You can call me Seeley"

"Okay, you can call me Allison"

Allison and Seeley walked up the stairs of the Jeffersonian. Zach Addy was walking past Booth and Allison. Who is the hot blonde talking to Dr. Brennan man? Thought Dr. Addy Zach hurried and went back while those two stayed back. Zach ran into the lab and swiped his card.

_Did you like the story! I hope you did! When I get five more reviews I will post the next chapter! _

_Love,_

_FutureMrsGregoryHouse_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:** We Live_

_**Author:** FutureMrsGregoryHouse_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Author's Notes:** I am so sorry it took me so long to post this one! I have been writing other stories and almost forgot about it! I will make it up to you I will post another chapter right after this one! I am sorry I hope you can forgive me: sad face :_

* * *

"What are you doing back" asked Tempe 

"I really need to talk to Angela" said Zach hastily. 

Zach motioned with his hand for Angela to follow him. When they were away from Hodgins and Bones Zach started to talk. 

"Booth is here!" 

"What does that matter?" 

"He's here with a really, really hot blonde" 

"Oh no, what about Brennan I finally got her to get the nerve to ask Booth out." 

"Maybe if she does he'll forget about the blonde" 

"I don't think so" 

When Angela and Zach were back Brennan was still working on getting the identity of the girl that was brought to the Jeffersonian. Angela walked up to Brennan. 

"You shouldn't ask Booth out" 

"Why? You got me all excited and I think he may say yes" 

"He's here!… with a really hot blonde" 

Right when Angela said with a really hot Brennan's heart sank. Angela knew what was going to happen to Temperance is going to mope around the office, stay and work all the time, and never go out on the weekends. Angela kept preparing Brennan for this and some other women gets Bones' man. 

"Sweetie, you will find another guy like Booth" 

"No I won't he is… he is… handsome, strange, funny, and I trust him that he won't take advantage of me" 

Right as Bones finished her sentence, Booth and the blonde came in. Booth stopped right in front of Bones with the cute confused look on his face that Bones loved. 

"Bones, what are you doing here, you said you weren't going to work because you were sick" 

"I changed my mind, I couldn't just leave you here and expect you know the gender, age, and how they died" 

"Well your not working this case, Dr. Cameron is working the case" 

"What!! I am your partner, I should be working with you!" 

"Sorry Bones, Allison is working this case" 

"Now get away from my bones" 

"No, they don't belong to you they belong to the Jeffersonian and you don't work here" 

"You might lose more of a chance with" Booth whispered Angela. 

"What did you say about me Angela?" 

"I said you should listen to Booth." 

"Brennan, you should listen to Angela. She is your friend, just let Dr. Cameron do the work" 

Tempe looked at Booth with a face of confusion. 

"Fine, Dr. Cameron can do her job but am I allowed to help with the investigation at all?" 

"Sorry FBI matter, we can't discuss the investigation with you." 

"Listen up Blondie you better shut up! If you know what's good for you" said Bones 

With that said Bones walks away and goes into her office and closes the door. Booth starts to walk towards Bones' office but he feels a hand on his shoulder 

"Just leave her to her thoughts. She must be going through a lot right now to say that to someone." 

"I have always been there to help her through her problems. I won't be a good partner or a friend if I see her hurting and don't do anything to help her through her storms in her life." 

"Well, I don't want you to talk to her" 

"Your not the boss of me and my life I don't even know you that well right now I know Bones and I know she is hurting so I am going to help her whether you like it or not." said Booth who was getting agitated. 

Booth wanted to get the last word in so he just walked away from Dr. Cameron. Was he becoming like Bones? Always wanting to get the last word in. One thing was for sure was he loved Bones. No one could be able to fill that void in his heart what was there for so long, Bones was the only person that could fill that void. 

Booth knocks on Bone's door and walks in after Bones said come in. He waited this time to have Bones say come in because Bones was mad right now and he didn't want to future in angering her. 

"Brennan, what has been going on with you lately? You seem to get mad real easily too. What's going on? Normally you don't care if I come in your apartment if it is for work and it was and you totally bit my head of." 

"I am fine and nothing is going on" 

"Brennan, I think something is going on. Why won't you talk with me anymore?" 

Bone was a little upset because Booth kept saying Brennan or Dr. Brennan and not Bones anymore even if she always told him not to call her that she was accustomed to Booth calling her Bones anyway. 

"I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now, I'm trying to write another book, I'm trying to work here" not saying I love you and you hurt me by showing up with the blonde this morning added Bones in her mind. 

"You don't have to write another book if you don't want to; you don't have to do everything they tell you to do." 

"I know but if I don't write I'll go crazy and if I don't work I'll go crazy. So looks like I am working right now, so it looks like I am writing books 

"I can try and get the chief to get rid of Dr. Cameron and have you work the case. Tell them you are feeling much better. 

_I hope this chapter was a good one! Do you have any ideas for this story let me know and I might consider them! Please R & R!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Before Bones could answer what Booth just asked of her, Booth grabbed his cell phone and dials the Chiefs number. While the phone rings Booth decided to pace outside of Bones' office, finally after eternity it felt the chief answers the phone. 

"Chief, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth" 

"Oh Booth, Why are you calling?" 

"I would like Bones to working this case now, she is feeling much better and frankly Dr. Cameron is kind of scaring me really badly and I am starting to be really afraid of her and what she might do. So I would like Bones to work with me again because I trust her more than I trust Dr. Cameron. Has she been checked for being mentally insane lately? She is really acting crazy" said Booth 

"You and Dr. Cameron are doing a great job you already have a ID, murder weapon and time window and it's only been two hours. That's faster than Dr. Brennan" said the Chief in a matter of fact voice. 

"But…" 

"No, buts I am making Dr. Cameron your new partner" 

"What! yelled Booth. Booth realized he talked way to loud because Bones was staring at him. You can't do this sir" 

"I can and I did. I am sending copies for you, Dr. Brennan, Dr. Goodman and Dr. Cameron. Dr. Brennan is to stay in the lab at all times you are not allowed to let her accompany you and Dr. Cameron. You have to break the news to Dr. Brennan, Booth." 

"Okay sir" 

Booth walks past Dr. Cameron, Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Addy, and Angela on his way to Dr. Goodman's office and grabs the four faxes. Booth decides to give the bad news to Bones first. Booth walks back to Bones' office and stands in front of her desk. 

"He said Dr. Cameron is still working the case?' asked Bones 

"Yes and it gets worse" 

"What? Did he fire you?" 

"No, I'm sorry Bones" 

"Sorry for what?" 

"Well, Dr. Cameron already has a ID, murder weapon and time window" 

"So?" 

"Well, the Chief was really impressed and he made…" 

"Spit it out already Booth" 

"He made forced absolutely forced me I have no say in the matter" 

"Come on Booth I don't have all day" 

"Dr. Cameron is my new partner, you are to stay in the lab at all times" 

When Bones didn't answer he knew Bones was hurt, so Booth walks around and offers Bones a hug, which surprisingly she accepted the hug. As Booth hugs Bones, Bones breaks down quietly and Booth can feel her hot tears soaking into his shirt. Booth hand make small round circle on Bones' back trying to comfort Bones. 

After about five minutes Bones finally breaks off the hug. Booth walks out of Bones' office and stands in front of the platform trying not to cry himself knowing that he won't get to see Bones that often he looked forward to everyday at work because Bones brightened up his life. Booth sadly swipes his card so he can head up the platform and tell Dr. Cameron **her** good news. Booth dragged his feet up the stairs. 

"Dr. Cameron, I need to talk to you privately" 

"Just tell me right now, I can't get away from work even for a second" 

"Okay… I have good news for you, but it wasn't good for Bones" 

"Just tell me already, I am really busy right now and you are wasting time that I could be concentrating on work" said Dr. Cameron really rudely. 

"Bones isn't my partner any more you are" said Booth right when he said you are his heart completely sank. 

"What? That's great not for Bones but for me" 

"Sure" 

Dr. Cameron went up and gave Booth a big hug. Booth didn't return the hug that she gave him. Hodgins, Addy and Angela were staring at Booth who looked so depressed. Angela could tell by the way Booth was acting that he liked Bones and loved being partners with her and was sad to be partners with someone else. 

"Is that really true?" asked Angela. 

"Yes" replied Booth sadly. 

"Excuse me, I need to call someone" said Dr. Cameron 

Dr. Cameron walks out of the lab, Booth thinks about talking, Booth decides it's safe to talk. 

"I'm sorry about what happened" 

"It's not your fault" said Angela. 

"What do you have on the victim" 

"This is my queue to leave" said Angela. 

"Well the victims name is Joanna Crawford, she is 16 years old and she went to Archbishop Carroll High School in Washington D.C. She was reported missing three years ago. Joanna's father' name is John Crawford he was a General in the military, he received the purple heart and a medal of Honor. Joanna's mother's name is Melina Crawford. She is actually a active field agent for the FBI, she has been working for them for about 5 years now. She helps with undercover jobs" said Zach. 

When Zach finished his sentence Bones walked out of her office. Right then Dr. Cameron stood right in front of Bones. Dr. Cameron's mouth was moving but it was inaudible. When Dr. Cameron stopped talking Bones looked mad and hurt, Bones then punched her in the face and Dr. Cameron fell to the ground. Booth ran towards them. 

_Was this a good chapter! I hope it was and again I am sorry it took me so long for the the other chapter to get posted!_

_Love,_

_FutureMrsGregoryHouse_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay here is the next chapter you guys seemed to like the las chapter! So I decided to put up some more soon than I was going to! I am going to be out for summer soon so I will be able to post more often!!_

"Brennan, what the hell is your problem?" yelled Booth.

While leading Bones to her office. When they got in the office Booth lead her to the couch.

"Brennan… why did you do that?" asked Booth with concern in his voice.

"What she said made me upset"

"Something made you that upset?? Sorry this is no time for jokes. What did she say Brennan?"

"She knew my parents disappeared when I was fifteen. She said if she was my parents she would have left me to because I was a failure," said Bones starting to cry.

Booth gives Bones another hug and rubs Bones back to help comfort her.

"It'll be alright Bones"

"No, it won't she is right. I couldn't even keep my job being your partner. I am the biggest failure.

"No, your not a failure. If you were a failure you wouldn't have put all those murders in jail, now would you? You wouldn't have all those friends that care about you Bones."

"Okay, you have a point "

Right when Bones finished her sentence, Dr. Goodman and Dr. Cameron came in. The funny sight was Dr. Cameron had a fat lip and her lip was cut and it was really noticeable. Good job Bones thought Booth.

"Dr. Brennan, you need to stop assaulting people," said Dr. Goodman.

"But…" countered Bones

"No, buts you are temporarily suspended until further notice"

"Dr. Goodman that's not fair to Bones sir. You are really acting Pig Headed." said Booth.

"Pig Headed is the best you could come up with?"

"No, I could say some other things but I am a Catholic and you shouldn't say those things."

"I think some temporary suspension would do you some good. I want the both of you to leave immediately.

"Bone would you like a ride home?" asked Booth

"Sure"

The main reason Bones took Booth's offer was because Dr. Cameron liked him and Bones could tell she liked him. Don't get Bones wrong she isn't toying with Booth's feelings she liked Booth too. Who couldn't resist Booth's charm, his brains, and look at that body. Booth and Bones started to walk out of Bones' office but Bones had to go to the coat rack to get her coat. Bones and Booth walked down the stairs outside of the Jeffersonian.

"Good job Bones"

"Excuse me?" said Bones stopping where she was standing.

"You hit her really good. She was starting to make you look like a saint"

"Thank-you I guess"

Booth and Bones continues to walk to the SUV, when Booth and Bones reached the SUV Booth opened the door for Bones. This time Bones didn't get mad she gave Booth a smile and climbed in, Booth walks all the way around and blushed. Right when Booth gets into the car it starts to rain like cats and dogs.

"We got good timing" said Bones

"We sure do" smiled Booth

Booth slowly pulled out of the parking spot. Booth slowly drives because the road conditions were really bad and he didn't want to get into a car crash with Bones in the car, he didn't want to risk hurting her. Booth was only three miles away from Bones' apartment when a man with a bright orange vest flagged them down.

"Sorry, can't go this way" said the man

"How do I get to my apartment?" asked Bones

"You can't. Do you have somewhere you to stay?"

"Yes"

Booth rolled up the window so rain wouldn't get in anymore. Booth turned around and started to drive.

"Where are you staying?" asked Booth

"Actually, could I stay with you? I don't know anyone else really" explained Bones

"I guess you can since you punched Dr. Cameron in the face really good"

"Yes, she deserved it"

The car ride was silent for a little while before Bones turned on the radio and "Burn For You" by TobyMac was playing but it was towards the end of the song. When the song ended "We Live" by Superchik came on. When the chorus started to play:

We Live

We Love

We forgive and never give up

Cause the days we are given are gifts from above

And Today we remember to live and to love

That chorus made Bones think about her life; she wasn't social with people, she gave up when Dr. Cameron called her a failure , she did the same routine day after day. She didn't really live her life to the fullest. After the song ended Booth pulled into his driveway.

"Do you want my coat so you don't get wet?" asked Booth.

"Yes, thank you Booth"

Booth opened his door, ran and opened Bones' door. They ran until they were under the porch, even with Booth's coat Bones got soaking wet but Booth was even wetter and since he had no coat his shirt became see through when it got wet. Bones could see Booth smooth and strong muscles under his wet shirt. Booth grabbed his keys and opened the door and flipped the lights on.

Wow thought Bones his house was really clean compared to most of the men's houses Bones had been to. Bones thoughts were interrupted when Booth spoke.

"Would you like some clothes to wear?" asked Booth.

"Yes, I am freezing" said Bones while her teeth started to chatter.

"You can take a shower if you would like"

"Thank-you Booth"

Booth showed Bones where the bathroom was. Bones turned on the shower waiting for it to heat up and waiting for Booth to give her clothes. Booth finally showed up and handed her the clothes and shut the door behind him.

While Bones took her shower Booth called and ordered a pepperoni pizza because it was basic and Bones might like it. Booth heard the water shut off then there was a knock at the door. Booth opened the door; it was the pizza man. Booth paid him, shut the door and put the pizza on the table and got out two plates and cups and put them on the table. Bones came out of the bathroom, the shirt she was gigantic compared to her little frame, Booth knew the shirt would be way too big as for the sweatpants she had to roll them up to about the middle of he calf and at her waist to make them even shorter.

"I ordered pizza" said Booth as Bones walked into the kitchen.

"I only eat pepperoni" replied Bones.

"Wow, me too, I ordered pepperoni"

Booth and Bones sat down and started to eat the pizza.

"Do you want anything to drink?" asked Booth.

"Sure"

"I have water, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper or Iced Tea"

"I'll have Pepsi"

"Great choice Bones" said Booth cutely.

"A great choice indeed Booth"

Booth hands Bones her soda and sits down. Booth and Bones ate their pizza and drank their soda talking about random topics from work to movie which Bones didn't really understand anything that Booth was talking about. Bones and Booth finish at the same time. Booth grabbed the plates and cups and puts them in the sink, he then grabbed the pizza and puts it in the oven

"Do you want to watch television?" asked Booth.

"I don't watch much T.V."

"So, you can start now!"

Bones and Booth walk into the living room and sit on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipped the T.V. on. The room filled with changing colors. Booth flipped to the TV Guide channel. The time was 8:57 p.m. Tuesday March 6, 2007. Booth was glad American Idol wasn't on. He had been wanting to watch House M.D. for three weeks. He flipped to channel 13.

"What are we going to watch?" asked Bones

"House M.D."

"What's that?" asked Bones curiously.

Pausing the show, he looks at Bones.

"It's a medical show, the main doctor is the Head of Diagnosis his name is Dr. Gregory House. His "lackies" are Dr. Allison Cameron, Dr. Robert Chase, and Dr. Eric Foreman. You wan to watch the show now?"

"Yes"

Bones and Booth sat and watched the show. Surprisingly Bones didn't interrupted every fives minutes, she sat and was quiet.

SPOILERS FOR HOUSE EPISODE THAT AIRED ON MARCH 6, 2007 BELOW THIS POINT!!! HALF-WIT

"Wow! That guy is really good at the piano" said Bones

"That guy is Dave Matthews" replied Booth

Bones and Booth stopped talking and watch House.

"So why is Dr. Cameron kissing House and about to poke him with a needle?" asked Bones

"I don't know"

After Booth answered Bones it turned out because Dr. Cameron wanted House's blood to see if he qualified for some research tests for his "brain cancer". Booth so wanted to kiss Bones when he saw Dr. Cameron kiss House that way, it seemed so like that she really liked House and wasn't using him. Booth would never use Bones like that to just get her blood.

After the show ended the 10 o'clock news came on. Booth was going to get up but Bones was asleep on his shoulder so he just turned off the T.V and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Bones woke up at 4:30 ready to go to work but remembered she was temporarily suspended. She looked to her right and found Booth sleeping beside her. She was surprised that she fell asleep on Booth. Bones moved slightly and Booth woke up.

"Are we late for work?" asked Booth

"Suspended? Remember?"

"Right, do you want to have breakfast?" asked Booth.

"Sure"

"Do you want to go out or eat in?"

"My clothes? I can't wear this," pointing to what she is wearing.

"I can dry your clothes, we probably should have done that last night"

"Okay"

Booth got up, went and grabbed Bones' clothes and put them in the dryer. Booth came back and sat down on the couch. Booth and Bones waited for Bones' clothes to dry. After 15 minute Bones' clothes were dry. Bones went into the bathroom to change into her clothes. Bones came out after five minutes. Booth and Bones walked out to Booth's SUV, Booth opened the for for Bones and Bones didn't bite Booth's head off for it. Booth got into the SUV.

"Where do you want to do?" asked Booth

"I don't know anywhere you want to go" replied Bones.

"Okay"

With that said Booth started to drive. After fifteen minutes Booth pulled into a Denny's parking lot. Booth walked around and opened Bones' door. I think Bones is getting accustomed to me opening the door for her thought Booth. Bones stepped out of the SUV. Bones and Booth walked side by side into Denny's and waited until a hostess came and showed them where to sit. Booth was surprised that the hostess gave them a booth and not one of the tables with only two seats. Booth and Bones sat down and looked at the menus after ten minutes Booth had already chosen one but Bones had not decided yet. The waitress came by a couple of times and asked if Booth just wanted to order but he said no that is rude and continued to wait for Bones to order.

After five more minutes Bones just ordered what Booth was getting. Bones and Booth ended up waiting for a half an hour for their food. Bones and Booth talked about work and life. Booth is the first one to finish Bones followed five minutes later, so they ordered coffee and talked.

"What are you going to do the rest of your day?" asked Booth.

"I have not clue because I don't have a case to work on and no creative juices are flowing in my head right now so I can't write my book"

"Bones, if you like you could spend the day with me" said Booth hoping Bones will say yes.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I might go to the carnival that came into town yesterday"

"I've never been to a carnival."

"Okay, Bones you are going" said Booth in a playful commanding voice.

"I guess. What are we going to do while we wait until we go?"

"We can watch T.V., you need to watch more T.V."

"Okay"

With that said Booth pays the $21.13 he owed them including the three dollar tip. Booth and Bones walk out to Booth's SUV. Booth again opens the door for Bones. Bones gets into the SUV and Booth starts driving to his house. When Booth stops at a stoplight he see Dr. Cameron, Dr. Cameron stopped what she was doing and stared at Booth. Booth shifted his gaze to the stoplight and ignored her. She was rude to Bones and Booth could be rude right back. The light turned green and Booth pushed on the gas to get away from Dr. Cameron. Bones noticed that Booth acted off color.

"Booth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" lied Booth

"Yes there is why won't you talk to me" using the line Booth used on her yesterday.

"I saw Dr. Cameron at the stoplight"

_Did you like the chapter! Was it good! I hope you enjoyed it! First person to write a review will get a sneak peek at the next chapter! It might take a little longer because this is where I left of when I was writing so I have no more left! And I am writing two others!_

_Love,_

_FutureMrsGregoryHouse_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title: **__**We Live**_

_**Author:**__** QueenofStandoff (MrsGregoryHouse)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Insert the same disclaimer claiming that none of the characters or places are mine and never will be! Now that is depressing!**_

_**Author's Notes:**__** Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter!! I hope you will forgive me I have been really sick lately and I have been going from medication to medication and hospital bed to hospital bed and them trying to figure out what is wrong with me! I will try to post new chapters a lot more often but it has been really hard to do that! **__**Do you forgive me????**_

"So what if Dr. Cameron was at the stoplight? Why does it matter?" asked Bones

"Brennan, it's something you probably won't understand at all," stated Booth

Booth kept paying attention to his driving and not once glancing over at Brennan, so this made Tempe think that he was mad at her.

"Try me," said Brennan

"Okay, Dr. Cameron asked me out on a date and I said yes"

"Okay I totally get that. Why did you think that I wouldn't understand that?" asked Bones

"I would rather not go on a date with someone that was rude towards my friends"

When Booth said that, that went over Brennan's head but she didn't want to say anything she would just call Angela sometime and ask her what it meant.

"Okay, so now that we have eaten breakfast and made plans for later tonight. What are we to do until tonight?" asked Tempe

"Well, I think I should help you with your pop culture references make it easier for you understand sometimes when we make a reference to that"

"How are you going to help me with my pop culture references?"

"Have you ever heard of a game called _Scene it? _Of course you haven't. The game will ask you trivia questions about sports, TV, movies etc. It usually is a competition to beat the other team but we can just play the game so you can get the answers and store them in your brain for future references"

"Okay so you're on my team then?"

"There are no teams Bones. The question in the game aren't really going to be any that you would know the answer to"

"You mean like science questions?"

"Yes Bones"

After Booth answered Brennan's question he continued to keep his eyes on the road. He made the necessary turns to his apartment and looked like he didn't even need to think about it.

"So what it the point of the game then?"

"Everything is not about having to the know the answer to everything"

Booth parked in his parking spot and killed the engine; he turned to face Brennan and said

"Are you ready to learn something new?"

"I guess but it will never come in handy for anything. Unless I get taken hostage and the only way they will let me go is to answer pop culture questions," said Bones sarcastically

After Booth heard what Bones had to say he opened his car door and climbed out with Brennan close on his heels. Booth reached the elevator by the time Bones caught up with him.

"Why did you just leave me there?" asked Bones

"I didn't; I climbed out of the car that's it I didn't lock you in there"

Booth finished his statement when the elevator greeted them by opening its doors. Booth and Bones climbed in and pressed his floor button. Bones and Booth stood perfectly still in the elevator while waiting for the doors to open.

Once the elevator made the famous ding they head out towards the Booth's apartment. Booth reached into his pocket and took out his keys, looking for the one that fits the door lock. Once inside Booth takes his shoes off.

"You can sit down, I'll go get the game" said Booth while retreating to his bedroom closet.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: We Live

_**Title:**__** We Live**_

_**Author:**__**QueenofStandoff**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Bones and never will; all I own are the DVD's**_

_**Author's Notes:**__** Sorry I haven't update in a long time, actually been over a year and I am so sorry. On with the story**_

Booth grabbed the cards out of the Scene IT box. He pulled out a card and smiled. Seeley knew that Tempe wouldn't know the answer but he though the question was good. Seeley looked up at the anthropologist.

"Are you ready for your question?" Asked Booth.

Bones nodded her head slowly.

"What actress played the part of Kate Houghton in the 2005 version of Boogeyman?"

"I don't know, just tell me the answer," Brennan quipped.

"Try and guess, Bones."

"Frank Sinatra," Brennan guessed. Booth rolled his eyes at her answer. He knew that wasn't her serious guess, and if it was then this was going to be more work than he thought.

"No that isn't right, the character's name is Kate; a woman not a man. Try again."

"I gave you an answer," Tempe countered.

"A reasonable and serious answer," Seeley countered back.

Brennan sat there and thought for a moment, not sure of even a guess let along a reasonable guess.

"Kate Hudson," Bones seriously guessed.

"Nope," Booth said.

"Who is it?" Bones asked with curiosity.

"I don't know if I should tell you the answer," Booth teased.

"You better tell me or else," Tempe threatened.

"Or else what?" Booth countered.

"You know I could kick your ass, _Seeley Booth._"

"I would like to see you try, _Temperance Brennan._"

Tempe lunged for the card but Booth put the card behind him. She ended up landing on him, knocking him over; his hand was still behind his back. Temperance's green eyes looked into Seeley's chocolate brown eyes.

"Give me the card, Booth"

Booth cut her off. He pushed his head off of the ground, making contact with her lips. Her first instict was to push away from him and get out of the apartment, but before she knew it she was reacting to it.

"Maybe we should stop before it goes any further?" Booth said.

"Why?"

"I still want to go to the carnival."

"Okay," Bones said getting off of Booth so he could get up from where he was laying down.

"Do you want to know the answer?"

"No you can tell me later, I think I have had enough of this game for now."

"Okay," Booth picked up the game and putting everything away.

"Booth, can we leave now?"

"Sure, Bones we can leave."

Booth and Bones, got there coats on, and headed out to the SUV. He walked over and opened the door for Brennan, while she grumbled about how she could open the door by herself and didn't need his help with opening a door.

Booth smiled as he walked around and climbed into the SUV, and started to head over the site. Booth drove around the parking lot for a while trying to find a parking spot. He finally found one and parked the SUV and climbed out waiting for Brennan to catch up to him.

We walked in, going to the ticket booth, buying all day bracelets. The wrapped the lime green bracelete to our arm. The woman that put Booth's on, had put it on too tight. They walked around of several minutes before decided to go on the Octupus. Once they got of it they were laughing.

"I am have fun, Booth."

"I am glad that you are."

Bones took Booth's hand into hers.

_Sorry that took me over a year to post. I am trying the best that I can. I have too many stories going. I will TRY to update next week! I hope that you R&R still!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title:**__ We Live_

_**Author:**__ BonesandBoothLove_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Author's Notes:**__ I changed my username again but this is the last time I am keeping it that. WARNING! I haven't posted in a LONG time because I am getting discouraged because you read but don't review. If you want me to continue I NEED you to review to show me you're still interested in what I am writing. I several chapters written but my computer got fried so I have to start over.  
_

Brennan was a little surprised that Booth had reached out for her hand. It was still a little shocking that not that long ago he had his lips on hers and they were laying on the ground. She still couldn't think of whom the actress was that played that character but she would have to Google it. She made a mental note to Google it tonight until she remembered that she wasn't going back to her apartment. The road was still covered in a foot and a half of water. There was no way she was getting home tonight again.

Once the ride got over Temperance and Seeley were laughing and were having a very good time. They had even forgotten about being suspended yesterday. Brennan looked over to Booth as she smiled at him it had been a very long time since she just went out and had fun without any reason for it. She did it at times when she was forced into it. She never had this much fun when she was forced into doing these kind of things.

"I haven't had this much fun since I was a little girl and my parents were still around." She said smiling to Seeley. She was still holding his hand. And to everyone else it would look like they were going out but they hadn't talked about that.

"Well Temperance I am glad that I could help you with that. You're my best friend and you should have more fun that being eyeball to eyeball with a skeleton." He chuckled at her as he glanced over at her seeing how she would react.

"Well technically it isn't eyeball to eyeball considering that they have rotten away or aren't there by the time that they get to me." She says not poking fun at Seeley but being serious about it and what she had just said to him.

"I wasn't be serious you know I it is a figure of speech you know." He explains. He knew that she wasn't good at figurative speech and with metaphors there were some that just went right over her head and all he could do was chuckle at her and laugh. She didn't always find it amusing but he did find it to be that way. "You shouldn't always correct people because you make them feel stupid and no one likes to feel stupid." He says softly he wasn't really meaning people he was meaning more of himself than anyone else.

"Well most of the entire population is stupid especially compared to me. I am more intelligent than everyone I work it and it will always be like that." Temperance says without realizing that she had just really hurt her partner and best friend. She had continued to talk about how she always had to dumb herself down just so the people she worked with would understand you and with every word she said it caused Booth to feel more and more self conscious. _"Maybe she isn't meaning you and that you aren't stupid" _Booth thought to himself.

"So what you're saying is that everyone you work with is an idiot?" He asks to make sure that he understood her right. It wasn't like him to jump to conclusions with things like this. He wanted to be sure that what he was going to say was justified.

"Yes, I am saying that everyone I work with is an idiot. None of them could even compare to my intelligence. I am and always will be smarter than them." She says to him as she feels him drop her hand and stop walking as she frowned turning around as she looked over to him. "Why did you stop walking?"

"You just called me a idiot and you want me to still walk with you and be your friend but I am afraid that won't happen Temperance. You can't just call someone an idiot and expect your friendship to be same. You don't even realize all the rude things that you say to me that I just brush off because you're my best friend. Maybe we should be split up as partners and maybe friends too because you can't seem to realize when you cross the line and you don't and don't argue with me please." He says to her. He was obviously hurt as he motioned for her to just to follow him so they could just go back to his apartment.

He wasn't in the mood to argue with her. She just looked at him dumb founded she hadn't even thought about what she had been saying about him or even making it sound like it was him. She wasn't the best with people but she wasn't trying to make it sound like he was an idiot. That wasn't her intention at all. Booth was her best friend she wouldn't call him that she was one of the smartest people that she knows. She just follows not wanting to make him more upset than she had already.

They were in the car as they headed back to Booth's apartment. The entire car ride was silent and there hadn't been any talking which was unusual for them. They were always talking about something. She just looked out the window as Booth drove. She had figured that she had just lost her chance with him. She had taken a chance on him and she was the one that ended up hurt like she always did.

Booth pulled into his parking spot at his apartment complex as he turned the engine off and got out of the car as he headed to his door. Bones got out as she hurried trying to keep up with Booth.

"Will you slow it down where is the cat in the tree?" She asked as she slowed a little as she was walking side by side with him now.

"Fire. Where is the fire Bones" he says rather harshly getting out his keys and unlocks his door. He walked in letting Brennan close the door behind me.

"Booth I know I upset you but will you please let me explain. Please? You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you over a misunderstanding." She says as her eyes pleads with Booth's to let her tell him what she had meant by what she said to him.

_I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. I will be posting the next chapter in a few days. I already have it written out and everything. So R&R it encourages me to keep writing. YOU READ YOU REVIEW! I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

I AM NOT UPDATING I REPEAT NOT UPDATING UNTIL YOU GUYS START TO REVIEW! YOU ARE ALL SETTING ALERTS BUT DON'T REVIEW. I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER WHEN I GET 5 NEW COMMENTS


End file.
